


Au Naturale

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron can't find his hair gel, but Robert really isn't complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Naturale

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Well, I do! The reaction from 'The Hurt's Set In' was amazing, and I was so worried about it! 
> 
> This one is a far cry from that - this is more fluff than you can shake a stick at. Fluffy and silly. I wrote 2000+ words about hair gel, so don't expect anything but fluffy and silly! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (This was inspired by the beautiful Danny Miller's beautiful hair, which is granted its rightful curly liberation in his presence)

‘Have you seen my gel?’

Robert started, jolted out of a light doze. ‘Mm-what?’

Aaron huffed in exasperation. ‘My hair gel,’ he said. ‘Have you seen it?’

Robert rolled over in the bed and threw his arm over his face, covering his eyes from the light shining through the curtains. ‘Why would I have seen your gel?’ He groaned when his boyfriend shoved his arm. ‘What?!’

‘Well, you unpacked the bag on Saturday. You should know!’

‘Well I don’t!’

The younger man shook his head and strode back into the bathroom. Whilst he was gone, Robert forced himself to wake up. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, smiling when Aaron emerged from the bathroom, his hair curling on his head. 

‘You planning on staying there all day, are ya?’ Aaron said. 

Robert shrugged. ‘Maybe.’ He held his hand out, catching Aaron’s wrist and dragged him back down onto the bed. ‘Are you tempted to stay in, if I am?’

Aaron snorted, but ran his fingertips down Robert’s chest. ‘What are you offerin’?’

‘Whatever you want.’ He grinned as Aaron leaned down and kissed him. ‘So?’

‘Can’t. I’m doing the delivery today.’ He wrinkled his nose. ‘And your breath stinks.’

‘Thanks.’ Robert ran his hand through Aaron’s hair. ‘I like it like this,’ he commented with a smile. ‘Why don’t you leave it like this more often?’

Aaron moved away from Robert’s hand. ‘’Cause I don’t want to. I coulda sworn I bought that gel on Saturday.’

‘You must’ve forgotten.’

‘Yeah. Well, if you DO get out of bed today, have a look around the house, will ya?’ Robert nodded and Aaron kissed him a final time. ‘I’ll see you this afternoon.’

‘Mhm. Have a good day, Baby.’

****

They were invited out by Adam and Victoria that night for dinner in the pub. Once again, Aaron was striding back and forth from the bedroom to the bathroom, searching for his hair gel, checking drawers, the bathroom cabinet, and even the toiletries bag they both shared when they went on holiday.

‘Aaron, I’m telling you, I didn’t find your precious gel,’ Robert shouted from downstairs, getting annoyed with the sound of Aaron’s heavy footsteps going back and forth along the landing. ‘Can you just drag a comb through it for tonight? It’s not gonna kill you if you go without it for one day! Might actually do your hair some good,’ he added quietly.

His boyfriend stomped downstairs, sounding like a baby elephant. ‘I KNOW I bought a tub!’

‘Well, obviously you didn’t,’ Robert said, without turning around. ‘It’s getting late, can we just--’ The words stuck in his throat when he looked at Aaron, his hair curled on top, and looking a shade lighter than it normally did, without the gel plastered on.

‘See!’ Aaron shouted. ‘I can’t go out like this!’

‘Aaron.’

‘It does this stupid curling thing. I look like a… a squirrel with a perm.’

‘Aaron.’

‘See, this is why I used to keep it short, so it didn’t DO THIS!’

‘Aaron!’ He grabbed the younger man by the shoulders. ‘Just—just shut up.’ Robert’s eyes were transfixed by Aaron’s hair. He ran his hands through it the way he had done that morning and smiled. ‘I love it like this,’ he sighed. ‘Just leave it, yeah?’ He kissed him lightly on the lips, then on the neck. ‘For me?’

Aaron grunted but moved closer to Robert. He leant his head back so that Robert had access to his neck and groaned when he felt his lover’s teeth on his soft skin, marking him, whilst his hands remained in Aaron’s hair.

‘Fine,’ he finally muttered. He felt Robert’s lips stretch in a smile against his neck. ‘But don’t say I don’t do anything for ya.’

‘Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. You do a LOT for me.’ 

Aaron shook his head, and slapped Robert’s arse. ‘Go! Before Vic comes lookin’ for us. Like she did last time.’ They both grimaced, remembering when Victoria burst through their front door to the sight of Robert taking Aaron against the wall. That had not been a pleasant time for anyone involved.

****

‘You’re late.’

Robert and Aaron both cringed. The phrase about being small but feisty had never applied more than to Victoria Barton nee Sugden. ‘Yeah, sorry Vic,’ Robert apologised for both of them. He stood back and let Aaron slide into the booth before him. ‘Took a while to get ready.’

Victoria raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. They had all agreed to never talk about that day ever again. Adam chuckled next to her. ‘You’re worse than a couple of old women, you two!’ Aaron smiled snarkily at him. ‘Still, you’re here now. Here, choose somethin’ quick, I’m starvin’ here.’

While they perused the menu, Robert felt Victoria’s eyes on them. He looked up to see her frowning at them. ‘What’s up?’

‘Something’s different,’ she murmured. She narrowed her eyes at Robert.

‘It’s Aaron’s hair,’ Adam said. ‘Noticed it as soon as they walked in. It’s usually straight as a plate, with all that gel he puts in!’

‘Push off, Adam!’

‘Aw, I think it looks nice,’ Vic said. ‘Tryin’ out something new?’

Robert smiled at his boyfriend. ‘See, Baby, told you it was fine.’

Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘No, it’s not new, and I’m not keepin’ it like this. I couldn’t find my gel anywhere.’

‘Yeah, strangest thing,’ Robert commented with a sigh. ‘Ready to order?’

Robert and Vic went to the bar to place the order for their table, but while they were waiting, Victoria turned a knowing smirk on her older brother. ‘Lost his gel, did he?’

‘Hm?’

Vic widened her eyes even more than they already were and put on a mockingly innocent voice. ‘It’s the strangest thing, we can’t find your gel anywhere, Baaaaby.’

Robert tried to adopt an angry look, but it was thrown off by the laughter which slipped through his lips. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Vic.’

‘Yeah right. You were only saying the other day about how much you like his hair without the gel.’ She looked back to the table, where Aaron and Adam were talking with wild gestures and laughing. ‘Got to admit, his hair does look better like that.’

‘I know that, but he doesn’t like it.’

‘You’re gonna have to convince him then, aren’t ya?’ Before he could ask how, Chas was in front of them to take their order. 

Placing his pint in front of Aaron, Robert took his seat next to him and flung his arm across the back of the seat. As Aaron started to talk to Vic, Robert placed his hand in his lover’s hair and rubbed his scalp. Aaron gave him a look out of the corner of his eye, loaded with confused affection. Robert smiled. ‘If your hair was like this all the time,’ he whispered into Aaron’s ear, ‘I could do this more often.’

Aaron turned to face him, his eyes flitting between Robert’s blue-green loving gaze and his pink kissable lips. Robert watched Aaron’s throat move as he swallowed. This was something they had discovered fairly early during the affair: that Aaron had a bit of a… preoccupation with his head or his hair. Whether it was his hair being stroked or patted, tugged or pulled, he could not get enough of Robert’s hands in it.

Robert felt Aaron’s hand grab his thigh and grinned. If there was one sure fire way to get Aaron in the mood, it was playing with his hair. Especially when Robert gave him that certain ‘look’ which, so Aaron said, made his loins do things he wasn’t altogether comfortable with. When their food arrived, Robert removed his hand, and he could have sworn he heard a whimper from Aaron. ‘Later,’ Robert promised with a whisper. He placed a small kiss in Aaron’s soft hair. Looking up, he caught Victoria’s light smirk.

****

They crashed into the wall on the way to the bedroom, and as soon as the door was open, Robert pushed Aaron onto the bed and crawled between his legs, kissing his lips and neck feverishly. Aaron gasped when Robert slid his hands into his hair and pulled his head back to bite his throat. ‘Oh god, Robert. Don’t – don’t stop.’

Robert answered with a growl and tugged on Aaron’s hair again, even harsher, to which the younger man cried out in pleasure. Robert had been afraid the first time Aaron had asked him to pull his hair, thinking it was some form of self-harm, but Robert had learned his boyfriend’s limits quite quickly. He had learned that it wasn’t the pain that Aaron got off on, but the feeling of letting go of control. 

Robert kissed and licked his way down Aaron’s chest, swirling his tongue around Aaron’s nipple until his lover was almost sobbing. ‘Lube,’ Robert managed on a gasp. Aaron was only too happy to oblige, throwing a shaking hand to the bedside cabinet and opening the drawer. Just as he retrieved the tube, Robert bit down on his nipple, and the lube fell out of his slack fingers and rolled under the bed.

‘Ugh, hold on, hold on.’ He pushed Robert off him slightly, and reached under the bed just enough to find… his hand landed on something rounder, more tub-like than tube-like. Completely oblivious to Robert, who was happily licking patterns on his boyfriend’s stomach, Aaron pulled from under the bed a brand new tub of hair gel. His eyes narrowed. ‘Look what I found.’ But Robert was too busy moving his tongue in and around Aaron’s belly button. ‘I said,’ he bopped him on the head with the tub. ‘Look what I found.’

Robert rose to his knees, clutching his head, but froze when he saw just what Aaron had hit him with. ‘Oh.’

‘Yeah. So, you didn’t KNOW that my hair gel was under our bed?’

Robert’s eyes moved slowly from Aaron’s scrutinising gaze, to the gel in his hand, and back to Aaron. ‘No.’

‘Right. So you didn’t hide it there?’

Aaron. Gel. Aaron. ‘No.’

‘It’s kind of ironic that you used to be such a good liar.’

‘’M not lyin’.’ But the fact that Robert looked like a pheasant caught in Sam Dingle’s line of fire didn’t do much for that statement. 

Aaron suddenly flipped them, and straddled Robert’s thick thighs. Robert squirmed under him, but Aaron wrestled with his lover’s long flailing limbs until he had his wrists gripped and pinned under his forearm. Both men were laughing and panting and more than a little aroused by their wrestling. 

With one arm still pinning Robert’s wrists, Aaron managed to unscrew the lid of the gel tub and held a dollop of it above Robert’s head. ‘Did you hide my gel?’

‘Aaron! Get off!’

‘Tell me!’

Robert squirmed again, but couldn’t protect himself. ‘Okay! Fine! Yes, I did!’

‘You did, what?’

‘I did hide your fucking gel!’

Aaron laughed and shook his head, and let the dollop of gel fall into Robert’s blond hair anyway. 

‘You bitch!’ Robert gasped. Aaron was bent almost double, the giant guffaws spilling from his lips uncontrollably. ‘Oh yeah, that’s funny, is it?’ Robert grabbed the tub and scooped out a handful, dumping it on Aaron’s head. 

‘You fucker!’

Their antics devolved into wrestling, which soon, in their aroused state, had them rubbing against each other furiously. 

Later, lying squashed on Robert’s side of the bed (as Aaron’s was filthy with gel and sweat and come), Aaron gave one last tired laugh. ‘What the hell were you thinkin’ hidin’ my gel, you weirdo!’

‘I’m tired of seeing you with your hair plastered to your head all the time,’ Robert answered. ‘I love your curls. You should wear it like this more often.’ He ran a hand through Aaron’s hair again, for the thousandth time that night.

‘What, just like this?’ Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robert looked him over. His hair was in disarray from their wrestling: patches of it flattened with gel, parts of it at all angles like curly antennae. ‘Well, maybe not exactly.’ They laughed again and kissed. ‘But seriously,’ Robert continued, ‘I really love your hair like this. Just… wear it natural for a few days of the week, eh?’

Aaron looked him in the eye, seeking out any hint of mockery, but finding none. Robert really did love his hair in its natural curly state. Personally, Aaron hated – well, hated was a bit strong, but he certainly disliked – his curly locks, and always thought the straighter look that the gel gave his hair suited him better. But Robert liked it without… ‘How about weekends?’ he offered. ‘Even Saturdays if we go out.’

Robert grinned and bit his lip. ‘And Wednesdays?’

‘Why Wednesdays?’

‘’Cause I finish early on Wednesdays.’

Aaron laughed and rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. Wednesdays and weekends. But that’s it.’

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron lightly on the lips. ‘I can live with that.’

_Two weeks later_

Victoria poured a pint each for Robert and Aaron, who were stood at the bar. She looked hard at Aaron, with narrowed eyes. ‘What?’ Aaron eventually asked. 

‘Your hair’s different.’

‘Yeah, I’ve been wearing it different on weekends and Wednesdays.’

She frowned. ‘But it’s Tuesday.’

Aaron shrugged. ‘I’m tryin’ out a new look.’ He missed the grin passed between the Sugden siblings. Robert smiled and pushed a hand through Aaron’s naturally curly hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://portinastorm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
